Neko Akashi!
by RyoNanami
Summary: Akashi, under depression had turned into a cat! What will be his fellow teammates' reaction! Suck summary- sorry (:3 /c)
1. Beginning

Summary say it all, lazy yo type anything here uh-Enjoy~

* * *

'A nice weather indeed.'

Akashi walk home silently, his eyes wander around the street. Warm summer breeze blew on his face, he deeply inhaled once, from the corner of his eye, something caught his heterochromatic eyes. He quietly sneak to an alley near him, eyeing the little scene in the dark alley...

**A GROUP OF FLUFFY BLACK KITTENS SMUGGLING TOGETHER IN A BASKET!**

Akashi's eyes brighten, carefully he went up to the basket and take one of the kittens into his arms. Out of his usual ' I'm always right ' behavior, he gently smiled, as the kitten in his arm toyed with his red strands of hair.

"Isn't that Akashi Seijuuro from our school?"

Akashi perked up his sensitive ears, silently from the corner of his eyes watching a group of girls from his school staring at him like an alien.

"Oh my god, it is really him!"

"What is he doing with those cute little kitties, don't tell me..." The girl gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey! Shhhh! Not too loud otherwise he will heard us-"

Akashi throw them a cold glare, which scared off the offending pest away from him. Slowly and carefully he place the kitten back into the basket, with a deep sigh he stands up and walked away from the kittens.

He can't understands why everyone look at him differently, his classmates, teammates, and even his own family. Win is everything, it is an absolute to him, maybe he _do_ act a little harsh towards his teammates but, what do they get in the end? Of course, **_victory_**.

But honestly he had grew tired of it, with a final glance at the basket of kitties behind him, he bit his lower lips. 'They are really cute, but it would scare the others if they see me, _Akashi Seijuuro, bringing home a basket of kittens..._ They might think he would slaughter them into pieces or cook them raw or any horrible action...' And again he sigh, without noticing the kittens' glances he walk away from the spot.

Not long after he leaves the spot another group of students pass by the kittens and surround them. With soft and gentle pat they give the kitties, the kittens purr happily. From the far end of the alley, Akashi just silently stare at them, failed to notice his tear rolling down his cheek, he quickly ran away.

How he wish that time he could be like those kittens, getting all the attentions and love. Maybe if he was one too, would he get the same treatment. Akashi mentally laughed at himself, wiping his tear off his cheek, he mumble softly.

_"Ridiculous..."_

* * *

__Hm, basically I'm quite piss at some people reaction towards Akashi like, amg he is yandere or such, from my view I don't think he is a yandere person, though the scissor fit him so much (laughs). Oh well, see you next chapter~


	2. Abused

Heya~ oh sorry I didn't mention in the front that this take place when Akachi was still a middle schooler in Teiko _(:3_/c) sorry~~ not Rakuzen ok '3'~

and exams sucks... Anyway enjoy while I fantasize myself owning kitty Akachin~

* * *

"Seijuuro you are going to be late for school-"

Akashi's ears perk up to his mother's call. With a lazy twitch he sat up and stretch his body-

_Wait_, since when his room get smaller than usual. Akashi look around the room he always spend his time in it, the ceiling look even taller, the table looked bigger, the bed he was currently sitting on was even bigger, wider and further away from the floor. He, with a confused expression look at the far away floor warily, then when he lift his head, he saw the mirror that used to place in his room.

_**What is that cute looking red creature on my bed?**_

He turn to his back but no one is there, but he found something else, weirder.

Is that a _tail_? Is it attaching to... me?

His eyes widen at shock, when he wanted to speak, every word came out from his mouth was "meooow, meow, nyaaaa, meooowwwww-"

Akashi stunned at his own words, he couldn't believe it.

He, _Akashi Seijuuro_, is a **cat**!

An horribly cute _(he had to admit it)_ red fur mini kitten!? His day couldn't had gotten any worst...

"Seijuuro! It is very late now! Are you already awake?" Akashi's tail twitch hearing his mother making her way to his room. He shivered, scare to imagine what his mother will say if her son turned into a cat...

"Seijuuro?"

Before the door was opened Akashi quickly fled through the window, with his new found cat reflexes he landed gracefully on the roof. Then, carefully he slides down the roof and leap onto a bush nearby. Luckily the roof wasn't that far away from the ground, and with the bush he could use it to increase the time impact before he landed on the ground without breaking any of his four legs.

Without a scratch he walk out from the bush, looking left and right for a clear course. From top he could hear his mother gasped and calling out for him, he could also hear things falling and crashing. His mother must be really worry about where he is now, but he couldn't show her. He got the feeling if she sees him like this, she would be sent to the nearest hospital... Or worst.

With a little guilty in him, he turned and left his home, wishing to find a way to revert him back to his original self. And not happen to meet any stray dogs, like this one in front of him...

The tall black dog (from his view since he is a kitten now), stare fiercely at him like its breakfast. Akashi twitched, though he admits he is a little scare, well he is a cat now, and cats are scare of dogs...

"Woof! Woof!" The dog barks loudly beside his sensitive ears, angrily he shot the wild dog a cold murderous stare which successfully stunned the dog. Watching the dog hurried away Akashi pridefully smirk, when he was about to turn away a loud growl behind him was heard.

As he turn around, thinking which annoying dog dared to pick on him again. But what he thought was actually far away from reality. It seems the black dog previously got scared off by Akashi came back, with _more_ dogs of course.

For the first time in his life, he, Akashi Seijuuro, the fearless captain of Teiko basketball team, shivered at the glances of some stray dogs. Four of his slender legs were like rooted on the ground, he couldn't escape, nor he could let out a sound. Taking advantage the dogs attacked him, his little body was step and toss around the dogs, poor him could only cry for help but no one would help a stray kitten would they? So little Akashi was left to be...

After a while the black dog earlier bites his arm and toss him far away. Akashi shrieked, and landed in the garbage can, a pitiful cry could be heard from his small mouth.

Quietly he peek from inside of the can, the dogs left with pride. Akashi wrap himself with his wound tail and lick his wound on his arm, and tears begin to linger in his eyes. Then a footsteps were heard near the dustbin, Akashi, fear of getting abuse again wanted to hide himself but...

"Oh? A cat?"

* * *

Okay, done chapter 2

happy guessing who is that~ lmao bye~~~


	3. Kitty fear!

hello again! I'm so shock at the amount of reviews I'm receiving amg I feel so happy thank you so much for reviewing! v/

I wish to reply you all but my time is limited on computer _(:3_/c) actually I type this with my phone so it is harder **but **your reviews are appreciated! 3

And yes, one of the reviewer guess it right, it is Midochi who found Akachi~ XDD

Enjoy!

* * *

Today it is his worst day ever.

"Today your lucky item would be a _red fur kitten_! Good luck finding it~"

Kitten... Equals cat, equal... His nightmare. Midorima Shintaro sulks in the dark corner in his room. Why, why a _cat_... And it is hard to find a soft toy which has red fur and shaped like a cat as well, and where in the world can you get a _living_ red fur kitten?!

Thinking of his misery he walks, no _drags_ himself to school. Midorima had problems with cats, it all started when he was young a cat scratch him on his face for no reason. That time it ended up a wounded face, smashed glasses which actually crooked and a crying him.

Embarrassed of himself Midorima pushes up his glasses, that was forever his nemesis...

"Meow..."

Midorima flinch at the sound, slowly he turn into a dark alley nearby, quietly he sneaks into the alley and found himself a wounded kitten shivering in a trash can.

"Oh? A cat?"

Slowly Midorima realizes what he had said, backing away from the can his mind screams, 'A cat... A cat... **A CAT!'**

The little kitten only meows pitifully while trying to hide itself from him, then Midorima realizes something again. The cat has _red fur_!

Is it pure luck? No wait, how can cats have red fur? Midorima looks closely at the kitten, it is moving so it is real, and it seem to be wounded too. He stares at the cat for some time, finally fighting against his fear he picks the kitten up from the can.

Sadly Midorima Shintaro does not know that the kitten he picked was the one and only _Akashi Seijuuro_, the captain of his basketball team.

Akashi flinches at the touch, curiously he turn his head back to see which kind men or women help him. The flash of green almost blinded his eyes, carefully when he felt himself out from the can and hanging on mid-air he opens his eyes.

Akashi felt himself deeply inhale, he could not believes, that the one who helped him was _Midorima Shintaro_, their long range shooter in their basketball team.

_Shintaro_... "Meowww..." Akashi tried to call him but of course, he wouldn't understand him, as if Midorima could understands cat language... _Wait_, why do he feel himself getting further away from Shintaro?

Midorima, pressing down his urge not to toss the kitten away only lift the kitten further away from himself. Akashi, dumbfounded at this silly act suddenly remembered Midorima's little problem with cats. He only smirks as he tries to tickle Midorima's hand with his tail.

Midorima felt the touch at his skin immediately flinches, "H-Hey, stop that...!" But stubborn little Akashi would never listen as he continues to use his two little paws to play around with Midorima.

"S-Stop it you- Bad kitty!"

Akashi, upon hearing those words pouts. _Who you calling a bad kitty Shintaro? Do you have a death wish?!..._ But in reality what came out was "meow, meowwwww, meowww, nyaaa meow meoww nyaa..."

Midorima's eyes twitched at the kitten's meow. Eyeing its red fur he thinks, this kitten, is his lucky item for a day (sadly). But he refuses to bring it along with him, but Aho-Asa said...

"Midorima-kun, you are staring at it for a long time already."

Both Midorima and Akashi jumped at that voice, angrily Midorima shouted and Akashi meowed at him.

**_"KUROKO!" _**

**_TETSUYA! "MEOWWW!"_**

The blue hair middle schooler casually walks out from his hiding spot, "Good morning Midorima-kun..." Then he turns to kitty Akashi, "and to you too kitty."

Midorima sighs deeply, still lifting kitty Akashi away from him he eyed the short teammate of him. Kuroko only shrugs and gently takes the kitty away from Midorima, carefully he places Akashi in his comforting embrace. Akashi, startled at the sudden act of kindness but soon leans himself against the warm chest.

Kuroko inspected the kitten's body, it was full with wounds. Silently he turns to Midorima, "Do you have any bandages?"

* * *

That was a quick update- uh, I should go roll around bed before this precious idea bid me farewell so see you next chapter ahaha- /flees

P.S my grammer is rubbish _(:3_/c)


	4. Names

Updates again~ oh my this story just reachs chapter 3 and there is tsunami like favorites, followers and reviews! Thank you so much! I am trying to improve my grammar so don't worry I won't bite if you point out my mistakes~

Kitty kitty love~~~ 3

* * *

"There, better now Akai-kun?"

Midorima lifts one of his eyebrows at Kuroko. "Akai-kun? Is that it's name?"

Kuroko nods, Akashi rolls his eyes at that. What kind of name is that Testuya- it sounds weird, where do all your grammar go?!

"I think the kitten hates that name." Midorima says as he pushes his glasses up.

Kuroko pouts at that comment, "How do you know? Akai-kun did not says so-"

Akashi rolls his eyes again, of course he could not tell you how he hated that name because you wouldn't understand a thing he meows.

"Fine, Midorima-kun would name him instead." Sets his eyes on the taller guy, he said emotionlessly. Gently he stroke Akashi's smooth red fur, it felt so good that Akashi leans against his touch and purr happily.

"Okay, how about red kitten?"

"Midorima-kun, we can see that with our eyes, why not some special names?"

"Apple"

"It is not a fruit, it is a kitten."

"But it is red... Okay then little cherry!"

"Midorima-kun you did not get me I assume, it isn't a food."

Akashi's vein pops out from his forehead, what are they doing giving him weird names like that?! Oh wait, did they say food?

Suddenly the conversation- no the argument stopped, both turn their head to Akashi, who was holding his little tummy with his two paws, with pair of kitten eyes he meows at them, asking them to feed him.

"Akai-kun is hungry ne? Come I'll buy some food for you."

"Hey hey Kuroko! Don't call it that, it seems it is staring at you when you call him Akai-kun."

Akashi shoots Midorima a glare too, which made him silent on the way.

Kuroko went in a grocery store along the road and bought him butter buns. Then with Akashi comfortably lays in his arms Kuroko feeds the kitten bits by bits of buns. Satisfied with the food Akashi licks him mouth clean, then naturally his paws too like a normal cat would do after a meal.

Kuroko smiled at the scene, gently he pets the kitten's head and successfully earns a purr from Akashi.

Midorima beside him looks at every movement Kuroko made and the kitten's, he wants to pet it too (since it looks nice and the kitten likes it too), but then still push that aside when he thought of his miserable childhood with cats.

"Hey wait! Are you bringing it to school!?"

Kuroko blinks, with a straight face he answer the green hair shooter, "Why not?"

Midorima face palms himself. "You can't bring pets to school! And where will you keep him!?"

"But Akai-kun is not a pet..."

"... Still you can't hold it during class am I wrong?"

"..."

Kuroko bites his lower lip, looking at the red feline who also lift its head and look at him.

"What about we left it at the basketball club room...?"

Midorima stopped, though they can do that but... "What happen if Akashi find it?"

Akashi raises its eyebrow at that, oh, so he _do_ care about his opinion too... He thought Midorima would just agree without thinking of him...

"I don't think he would mind though, since he likes cats too."

Midorima nods, how could he forget that Akashi likes cats (there is once Akashi _threaten_ him for his food to feed a hungry stray cat), he sighs at that.

"Fine, do whatever you want..."

Akashi looks at Midorima, then Kuroko, suddenly he realizes something...

Is he going to school and meet other members _like this_!?

* * *

Whoo finally updated after a few break from writing it _(:3_/c) I hope you all would enjoy the story so far /cry face


	5. Lonely

It is a long time since I update now... (Though just only a few days but for me it is long) I hope you all still like the story until now~

Enjoy~

* * *

Arriving school the first thing the boys do was to place the red kitten in their basketball club room, since Midorima was the vice-president he had the key for the room.

Kuroko gently place the wounded feline on the ground, caress its head a little and turns to Midorima. "You sure Akai-kun will be fine here?"

Midorima look around, and saw the set of shogi he played with Akashi yesterday on the table, not properly kept.

"Yes, _little cherry _would be fine here..." Midorima walks up and keeps the set of shogi in its' place, while Akashi hisses at him for calling him _little cherry_.

"Oy! Do you think I can keep this here?!"

A taller figure appears at the door, his slanted dark blue eyes look at Midorima which flinches at his sudden call and Kuroko merely looks up at him.

"Good morning Aomine-kun."

"Ah, Testu! You are here too! What' cha doing here with Midorima?"

Aomine ruffles Kuroko's head, making his lighter blue hair messy. Kuroko sighs and lightly pushes his hand away from his head. "We are placing Akai-kun here while class is on."

"_Akai-kun_? You meant Akashi?" Aomine looks around the room for him, but spotted a _certain_ kitten on the ground, staring at him with the same murderous aura Akashi had.

**"OH MY GOD DID AKASHI TURNS INTO SOMETHING THAT _LITTLE_?! HE IS _SMALL_ ENOUGH ALREADY-"**

Akashi's vein pops out at that, _what did you meant by **SMALL**_? He could still grow! Akashi unhappily hisses at Aomine and bares his sharp teeth and claws at him, making the tan guy to stun.

"Whoa is it _really_ you man?!"

"Aomine-kun, it is just a kitten. It is not Akashi-kun."

Aomine raises his eyebrow at Kuroko, suspiciously he eyed the red feline, but in return was shot a angry glare from it.

_Like Akashi..._

Aomine sighs, "Fine, it is just a kitten."

Akashi deeply exhales when he said that, till now he would not want anyone to find out his current situation, since when he is still confused about the way he is now...

"Anyway can I keep this here?"

"What is that?" Midorima looks at the bucket Aomine is holding, all he sees was big, red, fat _crayfishes_.

"Wait what! Are you going to leave this thing here?!"

Midorima shouts at Aomine, Aomine slightly stunned at the shout. But quickly he recovers his position and shouts back.

"Why not?! It is my pet! (not really since I just caught them when I was on my way here...) Why can you and Testu could keep your pet here but not mine?!"

Midorima face palms. Akashi hisses. _Daiki, how dare you bring pets into the clubroom?! _(well he himself does not count because he is not a pet)

"Okay, you can't bring _**AQUATIC**_ pets in here, do you have me clear Aomine?"

"B-But... They could be _friends_ with the kitten when it is alone!" Says Aomine while he grabs one of the crayfishes from the bucket and shows it to Midorima.

_Excuse me...?_

What in the world you see _cats_ and _crayfishes_ befriends? That is ridiculous Daiki! Have you no brain?!

Midorima and Kuroko, too have the same thinking as Akashi, look at Aomine weirdly. Then with a simple signal Midorima points him out of the room.

"Midorimachi! Can I hide in the clubroom just for a moment please!"

Kise Ryouta came running from a bunch of fan girls, looking at the situation Midorima had the thought of just locking the door up and let Kise run for his life, but still he quickly let Kise in the room and locks the door.

Outside the door they heard the fan girls sighs and disappointed tone. Slowly they leave the spot and a tired Kise in the club room trying to grab his air.

"T-Thank you Midorimachi..." Kise deeply inhales, then exhales. Sitting on the ground he saw the other two bluenette in the room as well.

"Kurokocchi! Aominechi! Since when you are here...?"

"When your ass was getting chased by a bunch of girls, we were already here." Aomine hisses and put the crayfish on his hand back to the bucket. Kuroko just waves and greet him like usual. Then when Kise was wondering why everyone gather here, he looks down.

**_A FLUFFY CUTE RED KITTEN!_**

Kise squeals at kitten Akashi, quickly he grabs the kitten and rubs it with his smooth cheek.

"Oh my god oh my god is this a kitty?!"

"No Kise-kun it is a _dog_." Kuroko replied with a flat tone, making the other laugh and a pouting Kise.

"Nuuu, Kurokocchi is always mean to me why...?" Kise asks with a puppy eyes, but it was not bothered by Kuroko.

But it _was_ bothered by Akashi...

Akashi trying to struggle from Kise tight grip remains futile, so he casually lifts his back leg and steps on Kise's cheek, trying to push him away.

"O-Ouch ouch ouch! My face! My beautiful face!" Cries Kise as he lifts Akashi away from his face.

"Huuuu even _Akakitty_ is mean too..."

What? What _Akakitty_...?

Akashi glares at Kise, is that his new name oh dear how many he _had_ by one day?!

"Kise-kun, it's name is _Akai-kun_..."

Kuroko picks Akashi up and cradles the kitten, Kise looks at him with another puppy eyes. Midorima just sighs and pushes his glasses up.

"I thought his name was _little cherry_ mind you Kuroko."

"It is not a food Midorima-kun..." Replied Kuroko dryly.

"Why not call it _crayfish_? Since it is red..." Aomine tries to give some suggestions on naming the kitty but was receive a glare from everyone include kitty Akashi.

"Strawberry candy-"

Everyone shock, in unison they all turn to the corner of the room (include Akashi). And they found a wild Murasakibara sitting in the corner munching snacks.

"Murasakibara!"

Murasakibara waves his snacks at them, then continues eating while looking at the red feline.

"It looks so small and red. Let's call it _strawberry candy_!"

"All you could think about is food..." Sighs Midorima again.

"Hey! Where you got all the snacks and how you come in!?"

"I was here when Kurokochin and Midorimachin opens the door. And Akachin always keeps my snacks here..." Murasakibara pouts childishly.

Akashi rolls his eyes, of course he did keep all those junks away since Atsushi kept eating it without a _limit_!

Not noticing Murasakibara's approach towards him, he was suddenly lift high up from Kuroko and placed on Murasakibara's head. Akashi shivers at the height, thus clings tightly against his head.

"_Meowwww_..." Akashi meows weakly from his spot, does not dare to open his double color eyes.

"Now now Murasakibarachi! You are scaring it!" Kise stands up and gently takes the kitten from the high spot, feeling the kitten still shivering Kise soothes the kitten with gentle stroke and kind words.

"But strawberry candy is so little... It would like to see from the top..." Murasakibara only pouts, ignoring the cold glare kitty Akashi shooting him.

"Anyway does anyone see Akashi-kun this morning?"

Everyone look at Kuroko, then among them, slowly they shake their head and shrug. "No, but he is always the type to come early to school right?"

"That is strange, usually he _always_ arrive school earlier than us. And then he would spend his time here in the clubroom..."

"I didn't see Akachin when I was walking along the corridor too..."

"Ahh! Could that be Akashichi is at trouble?!"

Everyone look at Kise, though they do not want to believe the yellow hair's words but they couldn't. Akashi slightly shivers when his teammates are exchanging words about him, he suddenly felt this guiltiness in him again for making others worry about him.

Though he thought no one _cares_ about him, _Akashi Seijuuro_.

He was always being hated and loathed at, a being that everyone does not favor. Even the teachers had problems with him. But no matter how much he tries to care for others, they would not accept his good.

Now here when he was thinking the world is better off without him, his friends around him _does not_ show him the fact.

"Well maybe he is at class now... Let's go, the bell had rang."

Everyone slowly walks out from the clubroom. Kise slowly places Akashi down the floor and waves him goodbye. Kuroko left some breads and pours a tray of milk for him in case he is thirsty or hungry. Aomine is still arguing over the crayfishes he caught with Midorima, while Murasakibara quietly sneaks Akashi some junk foods, which made Akashi rolls his eyes at it.

"Sorry Akai-kun, but we had to leave you here for a moment. I hope you won't be lonely..."

Kuroko says to the red kitten while gives it a soft touch. Akashi looks back at him, _lonely_... He used to feel that, but no one cares.

_So he did not care as well._

"You act like _Akashi-kun_ a bit..." Akashi perks his ears up at that comment, slowly Kuroko gets up and approaches the door.

"Because you two have the same lonely figure..."

The door shuts close, and left a confuse Akashi sitting on the floor, while his mind keeps repeating what Kuroko had said.

* * *

Woot this chapter is longer than usual so I hope it doesn't burn your eyes ok rofl... le me finish chemistry paper today and I had two more days till holidays! o/


	6. Seen?

AHHH LATE FOR ONCE- (no twice)

I AM SORRYYYYYY I AM SO BUSY OVER PREPARING STUFF FOR NEXT YEAR AND MY COSPLAY COMING FEW WEEKS ; A ; / I HADN'T-(ALMOST FORGOT) ABOUT NEKO AKASHI-CHI HERE /CRIES (KITTY HIT BY AKASHI)

Well, please enjoy... _(:3_/c)

* * *

_"Because you two have the same lonely figure..."_

Lonely? Him?

Akashi casually rolls over his body on the hard cement ground, with his belly facing up he thought what Kuroko had just said.

He was not lonely,_ maybe_... Cause he doesn't care...

Though he knew how everyone avoided him along the corridors of the school, during practices for club, even when back home his parents wouldn't talk much to him.

Just because he was fearful enough?

That is why he always comes the earliest at school, so no one would see him. Then go home later than everyone so no one knows...

_Yes no one knows..._

Akashi gets up, looking into the reflection of himself from the tray. Why is he like this now? Why he now a kitten, what exactly he _yearns_...

"Akai-kun, I'm back..."

Kuroko opens the club door, eyeing the kitten beside the tray of milk, and the breads he left earlier. It wasn't touched by the feline.

"What is wrong?" Kuroko kneels down and examines the red kitten, checking its wound gently so it would not reopen its' wound.

"You hadn't ate a single thing Akai-kun, are you well?"

Kuroko places his palm against Akashi's little head, with a purr Akashi leans against him.

_I'm fine Tetsuya..._ "Meowwww~"

"Oh well, you can come out now, it is already activity time." Said Kuroko while lifts the kitten up.

"I bet the others would be happy to see you too." Kuroko smiles warmly at it, Akashi blushes and hides himself into Kuroko's chest. He had never seen Kuroko smiles to him before, though he was sure _no one_ had seen him smile too, since he always wore that boring expression on him...

Now in Akashi's mind, there is a little part of him wants to stay this way_ forever_... Like this everyone would notice him, like this he could have real fun with the others, like this...

No! No wait what is he thinking?! He must turn back to normal! There is still things he need to do, and only could do when he is a_ human_.

But now... even he himself is confuse...

"_Minna_! Keep up the good work!"

Momoi Satsuki cheers with her usual bright smile,then from her spot she looks around.

"Testu-kun? Are you here...?"

"Hello Momoi-san..."

Momoi turns around, both of her candy pink eyes shine at Kuroko. "Kyaaa~ Tetsu-kun looks cool today too~~"

Kuroko tilts his head to the side, Akashi sweat drops at that. He always knew that Satsuki had fallen for Tetsuya, but it seems the phantom doesn't really bother about it...

"Oh my god! A_ kittyyyyy_!" Momoi squeals at Akashi, quickly she lifts him high up in the air and swiftly she presses him against her breast, which Akashi is_ not_ happy about it.

_S-Satsuki...! I-I can't breathe..._ "Nyaaa! Meowww! -"

"Argh, the kitty got a fan service from Momoi-san..."

One of the member grunts, Momoi just smiles shyly while Akashi shoots death glare at the unlucky member.

He knew any guys would love a fan service like this from a girl with big breast... But under his condition now, he _hates_ it because he can't particularly breathe with that big flesh pressing against his tiny nose.

"Momoi-san, I think Akai-kun couldn't breathe if you do him like that-"

Kuroko voices and takes Akashi back to him. Momoi shrugs and orders the other to practice. Well that includes her favorite Testu-kun as well.

"Here Akai-kun, stay beside Murasakibara-kun while I practice ok?"

Akashi meows at him, then felt himself placed gently on the floor of the basketball court he used to play. Beside him sits the tall purple haired teen while munching on different flavor of junk foods on his lap.

Akashi again rolls his eyes at that, he hisses at Murasakibara.

_Go to practice Atsushi! And stop eating junk food!_ "Meoooow! Nyaaaa! Meeeeoooww!"

"Aww is strawberry candy hungry?" Sadly the taller one only do cares about food. So whatever Akashi says- no _meows_, to him he would thought that the kitty wants food.

Akashi hisses again, and turns away his head from Murasakibara. From his spot he could see everyone's actions, he glances on some members practising hard on the court, but most of them seems _confuse_. Akashi raises his eyebrow at that, what exactly had happen to make them made that faces?! Akashi looks down his paws and think... _'Oh yeah... I ask them to wait for me for their practice schedule-' _

Akashi's eyes widen at that, oh no! How can he forgets about _that_?! Akashi immediately stands on his four, ready to storm out to the court when realization suddenly hit him hard again in his mind. Wait... How can he gives order in_ this_ form... Akashi grunts, stepping on the floor angrily while hisses at himself. How _stupid stupid stupid stupid_ is he?! But luckily Momoi is there to resolve their problems, instead of waiting the captain she suggests them to resume what they left yesterday. Seeing that Akashi can only silently thanked the pink haired girl for her once wise act, he does not wish to see his team mates wasting their time just to wait for him...

_Him..._

Another pang of guilty hits him again, but he could do nothing but lowers his head, trying to hold back the tears lingering in his eyes.

"Momoi!" A voice was heard from far, it is Midorima.

"Hai? What is seem to be the problem?"

"Do you see _Akashi_?"

* * *

Phew- Now I shall go for next chapter before my holidays- C:


	7. Everyone

UHHHHH I'm SORRY I AM SO BUSY WITH MY COSPLAY AND MY DRIVING TEST- ;;;

OK OK I WILL MAKE SURE I SPEED UP!

* * *

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi tilts her head to the side, while Akashi fidgets on his spots.

"Yes I hadn't seen him at class, he rarely being absent without a reason..." Midorima said while looking around the court. Kise who is practising nearby goes near them.

"Ah? Akashi-chi? I hadn't seen him too..."

"Akachin doesn't shows up during lunch break." Murasakibara voices.

"Oy, He wouldn't had fall sick right?" Aomine says suddenly from their back, while in time he ruffles Kuroko's head.

"I do not see Akashi-kun as well." Kuroko also voices, while eyeing the little red kitten sitting far away.

Akashi fidgets more, he feels like digging a hole for him to hide. Everyone is asking for_ him_... For _Akashi Seijuuro_...

Why? Isn't he being hated by everyone. He always thought of this, he always thought maybe if he is _gone_ from this world, maybe they would be happier, maybe if he _wasn't_ here, they would smile...

"Little kitty why are you crying?"

Momoi's words bring Akashi back to reality, confused he use his little paws and feels the hot salty tear rolling down his cheeks, his whisker moves a little due to the tear wetting it. "Meowww..." He could only meows at Momoi, letting himself being lifted gently and now softly places against her chest.

_Warm..._

He mentally laughs at that, just a moment ago he felt suffocating and now warm? Being a cat now must made him weird inside him... The others moves closer to Momoi, look at the sobbing kitten curiously.

"Akakitty is crying... Can kittens_ cry_?" Kise asks, looking at the crying feline curiously.

"It seems they could, well I think..." Midorima pushes his glasses up while mentally shrugs at that. Well he is_ never_ interested in cats anyway since he had bad experience with them...

"Oh now even the_ kitten_ feels bad for him?" Aomine rolls his eyes, "He really is famous among cats don't he?"

Akashi could only rolls back his eyes at Aomine, he just love kittens, he does not know kitten love him... Well maybe they_ really_ do... "Maybe he had something to do at home?" Kuroko says suddenly, and casually scared another few among them.

"Ughhh Tetsu! Don't speak out suddenly like that!" Aomine ruffles Kuroko's hair hardly, enough to make the shorter one look even _smaller_... "Should we go visit Akachin after club activities?" Murasakibara speaks while munching on a new flavour of biscuits, his words made the others think deeper.

"Well it is a good idea, maybe he is sick ne?" Momoi smiles brightly, while slightly hugs the little kitty closer to her.

"He is certainly a troublesome person..." Midorima sighs, "Let's get to his house and give him these." Midorima casually holds out a teddy bear. Everyone sweat drop at that. "Midorimachi is so sweet! You even took his lucky item for today!" Kise squeals at that, while Midorima only turns away quickly.

"I-It is not I care about him anyway- I just run across his horoscope that is all!"

_LIAR. _Everyone scream in their mind, but knowing Midorima typical tsundere level they rather kept their mouth shut while laughing mentally. Midorima could only look away, embarrassed. Aomine laughed so much he felled and sat on the floor, rolling. Kise giggled along with Momoi, while Kuroko's poker face still on while Murasakibara chewed on another pack of junk food.

Akashi, still in Momoi's arm dumbfounded. He doesn't know this attitude of his teammates, he doesn't even _dare_ to think about it. But reality had shown him so, he felt himself shaking, not in fear, no with anger, but gratitude. Momoi felt the kitten's shook look down at it, but then another sond immediately bought her head back up again.

"All members! Gather around! The police are here to investigate something!"

* * *

I am terribly sorry this chapter took freaking long after the last one... orz;;; guess the endings would be VERY messy, since my mind is messy right now too but i will still continue D not going to delete another story orz;;;


End file.
